


Reinhard the Great: Rage of War | 莱因哈特大帝：战争狂怒

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha!Oskar von Reuenthal, Alpha!Paul von Oberstein, Alpha!Siegfried Kircheis, Alpha!Yang Wenli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Annerose, Bottom!Reinhard, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega!Annerose von Grunewald, Omega!Reinhard von Lohengramm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: all莱abo（when I say all莱 I mean it）走叶卡捷琳娜二世路线然后祸害了全宇宙的莱。真·鲁道夫2.0结局。预警：一个道德感极弱的莱。科幻混合奇幻设定。爽文。
Relationships: Annerose von Grunewald/Siegfried Kircheis, Friedrich von Goldenbaum IV/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Paul von Oberstein, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. 序章.风暴降生

当晚的第一道闪电劈在悬崖的尽头。  
十几艘捕厄船从传送门出现，在风雨大作前驻进帝都星奥丁位于中央奥丁城的13号港湾。  
帝国骑士塞巴斯蒂安拉直光链锁紧船只。一瘸一拐的上了岸。  
他从云岩被吊上悬崖，防守中央城的帝国士兵检查了他的身份芯片。  
“你可以进去。”士兵告诉他。  
塞巴斯蒂安匆匆点头，忍着大腿的疼痛向家中跑去。  
雨点开始落在他的肩上，先是稀稀落落，然后劈头盖脸，雷声大作。  
疲惫不堪的帝国骑士感到自己的伤口又裂开了。他技艺不精，每次执行对同盟的捕厄行动回来都会受伤。这次同盟的星际厄妖肆虐好几个帝国的边境行星，当地的老百姓都在传说，这是大厦将倾的预兆。  
塞巴斯蒂安从来不相信预兆。在他看来，这不过是帝国糟糕的内部选拔制度必然的后果。当他撤回的时候，又一批帝国士兵被派去了边境。和他交接的小分队队长十分年轻，却已经有着一头银色的头发。他报上自己的名字：法伦海特。

塞巴斯蒂安终于在时针指向午夜前回到家中。他顾不上照料自己的伤口，扔掉外套，湿漉漉的跑上二楼。  
然后他看到在疼痛中呻吟忍耐的妻子，和跪在床边不知所措的五岁的女儿。  
克拉贝尓快要生了。他们的第二个孩子即将降临人世。  
塞巴斯蒂安坐在床边，握住妻子的手。妻子痛苦的哀嚎逐渐平息。

时钟恰巧走到12点。报时的钟声从遥远的城门方向飘来，隐约回荡在中央城上空。  
奥丁中央城的臣民已经习惯了这种若有若无的钟声，在每个新的一天到来时飘荡。没有人觉得今时和往日有任何不同。  
随着一声响亮的啼哭，克拉贝尔的折磨结束了。  
塞巴斯蒂安低头去看这个新出世的婴儿。  
又一道闪电划过窗外，室内亮如白昼。飘窗被风雨砰然撞开。  
年轻的帝国骑士看到了婴儿眼中的雷霆。  
他忽然好像明白了他从来嗤之以鼻的预兆：这是一个一生将在怒火中挣扎的孩子。

宇宙历786年。  
邻里们都知道，缪杰尔家有两个极漂亮的omega孩子。15岁的姐姐安妮罗杰，和10岁的弟弟莱因哈特。  
所以当纹饰着双头鹫的云驱车停在缺乏修缮的门口时，没有人觉得惊讶。倒不如说，有些心地善良的邻居还替他们松了一口气。这个自女主人死后就逐渐沉落破败的家庭，终于迎来了转机。  
可见孩子对家庭的命运是多么的重要！

“……你要跟他们走吗，姐姐？”莱因哈特拉住姐姐的裙裾，和宫内厅的人僵持不下。他看上去快要哭了。  
“我不得不走。”金发少女向书记官道歉，对方体谅的让她和弟弟单独告别。  
两人站在门口的无果树下。  
“我不想要你走……”莱因哈特哽咽。他的眼泪大颗大颗的滚落下来。  
“爸爸怎么能这样……他卖掉了你！”  
安妮罗杰蹲下，抚摸着弟弟和自己极为相似的金发。  
“不要怪父亲，”少女说，“每个人都有自己的命运。”  
她用指腹轻柔的拭去弟弟脸上的泪水。  
“不要哭，莱因哈特。”  
她的声音近乎耳语。  
“泪水会使你显得软弱，而人们会利用你的软弱。”  
莱因哈特停止了哭泣。  
“永远不要哭泣……莱因哈特，你要记住。”  
少女拉着他站了起来，阳光从她的身后打落在莱因哈特身上。少女的脸庞在逆光中模糊不清。  
“保持愤怒。”  
她松开了弟弟的手。走向那辆黑色的长车。  
因为愤怒将赋予你力量。它将指引你……安妮罗杰踩着踏板进入车中。  
她看着车外的莱因哈特。  
战胜命运。

云驱车启动了。莱因哈特跟着跑了两步，接着他被拦住了。  
是齐格飞。齐格飞是姐姐的朋友，他不知道看了这一幕多久。  
“别去，”齐格飞摇摇头，“不要让你姐姐的苦心白费。”  
“那我还能再见到姐姐吗？”莱因哈特问。他停下了。  
“会的。”红发的少年注视着消失在云端的长车。那像是太阳下的一块阴影。  
“总有一天，你们会重逢。”  
10岁的莱因哈特目光凝结在15岁的齐格飞身上。那一瞬间，他感到他的命运姗姗来迟。

然而莱因哈特没想到他将以这种形式与安妮罗杰重逢。  
“……我也要进宫？”刚满15岁的莱因哈特质疑塞巴斯蒂安。  
“你做了一次这样的事不够，还要再做第二次吗？”他讽刺他的父亲。  
“严格来说，”塞巴斯蒂安翘腿坐在椅子里。他的眼睛里血丝密布，神情满不在乎。  
“说好的安妮罗杰要给凯撒一个孩子，但她五年一无所出……所以是我们这边没有完成契约。”  
契约？莱因哈特冷笑。他没再与父亲多费口舌，直接向门外走去。  
“来不及了。”塞巴斯蒂安的脸埋在阴影里。  
“宫内厅的人明天就来接你。莱因哈特，你大可以一走了之。”  
他甚至没有费心站起身阻拦自己的儿子。  
“可你的姐姐还在宫里。”

莱因哈特在等一个人。  
月亮逐渐隐没在云里。莱因哈特想，要下雨了。  
他看到一抹红色伴随着最后消逝的月光出现。  
“齐格飞！”他冲上前，拉住了青年的衣服。  
“你知道了吗？我明天就要——”  
“我知道了。”红发的青年沉重地说。他温柔的海蓝色眼睛充满哀思。  
他在为我难过。莱因哈特告诉自己。他对接下来要说的话突然充满了勇气。  
“齐格飞，我想请求你……”他抓着青年衣服的手有点颤抖。  
“标记我。今夜，现在。”  
然后他期盼的看着青年的眼睛，但是青年摇了摇头。  
“……为什么……”  
雨落下来了。

“因为……”齐格飞撑开带来的雨伞，将莱因哈特和自己遮在伞下。他做事总是这样细心周全。  
五年以前，在同样一个雨夜，同样一顶伞下，一张相似的脸庞，对他说了同样的话。  
他当年的回答是一个亲吻和一扇关上的门。  
而同样的允诺人的一生只能付出一次。  
莱因哈特松开了拉着齐格飞衣服的手。  
姗姗来迟的不是他的命运。莱因哈特心想。  
迟到了的是他……  
他迟来了五年。

第二天夜里。灯火通明的新无忧宫内。  
莱因哈特看到了安妮罗杰。  
她穿着一件轻柔的纱织长裙，裙裾的每一个褶皱都镶嵌着一枚从极个别领星猎来的鲛珠。  
侍从给莱因哈特递来一个银制的托盘，盘中是一套同样规制的衣服。  
另两个侍从走上来，开始除去美丽少年的衣物。他很快身无一物的站在姐姐面前。  
然后他移开视线，看到姐姐所依靠的那把铺着软垫和皮毛的短靠上，安然坐着的男人——腓特烈四世·冯·高登巴姆。  
他在男人饶有兴味的注视下，任由侍从给他穿上那件华丽的衣物。  
今晚过后，他将被这个男人标记。然后很快，他也许会有一个孩子。一个流着鲁道夫大帝血液的，黄金树的后代。  
莱因哈特感到了什么。那就是他应该怎样感受这一切，所以他也要求自己只留下这一种感受。

在风暴中涅槃的愤怒。


	2. 宠妃姐弟

阿尔贝尔特·冯·法伦海特受到了前所未有的隆重欢迎。  
他从云驱车下来，黑曜石打磨的阶梯铺展在他脚下，士兵们成对抬起锋刃雪亮的礼仪枪。  
“我不太确定……”35岁的银发青年、第一次来到奥丁中央城的下级贵族对接待他的人说。  
“为什么不呢？” 国务大臣立典拉德公爵陪同他行走在利刃搭就的拱顶下。一片又一片反光的寒霜掠过立典拉德黑灰色的熊皮大氅、和法伦海特笔挺的熟革军装。  
“你是边境连星17年不落的功臣，也是这次怒海之战的英雄……理当受到如此礼遇。”  
他们来到巍峨的宫门前，法伦海特一时看不到黑漆铜门的封顶。  
“可是……”可是除了他的连队之外，联防7星怒海的捕厄军团几乎全军覆没……他仍然记得血战最后、同盟方终于决定撤兵之前，黎明的山崖上那面白星飘扬的旗帜，和那个一头黑发的剪影。如果有下一次，他不知道帝国的边陲是否会就此陷落……他是回来请求救援的。  
公爵狐狸似的眼睛眯了起来。他微笑着拍拍手，两个打扮的光鲜亮丽的侍女上前，分别用人面柳编织的长筒和篮筐接过法伦海特的变速剑亚斯古里，以及他皱皱巴巴的军装披风。  
“皇帝陛下也对你的功绩赞赏有加。这次宴会上所有举足轻重的人物都会出现……你要把握好机会，明白自己该在的位置……在合适的时机，对合适的人，说该说的话。”士兵们四人一组用力，厚重的大门缓缓打开。  
法伦海特跟着立典拉德进入前厅，他看到雕花的穹顶下火焰在一排排银盆里无风自动，两边暖墙上锦簇的花团在1月的奥丁盛放。  
“对了，”立典拉德状似漫不经心的补充，“格里华德夫人和罗严克拉姆夫人也会到场……希望你准备了一些英勇的故事和大家分享。”  
法伦海特稍微停顿了一下。他当然知道这两个名字。它们在每一个士兵枯燥无聊的围捕和守夜生活中、随着篝火的升起半遮半掩的跳跃。  
“……我是一个alpha外臣。”他提醒。在他的老家和他长期驻守的边境连星，未婚的alpha士兵绝不能和任何一个已被标记的omega贵族说话。  
立典拉德大笑。他摇摇头，通往宴会主厅的金色橡木大门豁然洞开。  
“无意冒犯，但你最好尽快改掉这种讲话的习惯……你听上去像一个乡巴佬。”他的语调让人分不清是恶意还是爽朗。  
法伦海特看着灯火通明的主厅，葡萄酒和烤肉的香味伴随着提琴的和音袭来。  
“这里是奥丁……”立典拉德将他引入一处非常靠前的坐席，让他在铺着不知道是什么野兽的横纹皮毛里坐下。他立刻感到了夏天般的炎热。  
“奥丁是一个……”人群三三两两前来，和公爵打招呼，也顺带对他吹捧几句。  
公爵准备离开，让他自己适应一会。  
他示意法伦海特举起酒杯。公爵暧昧的告诉他。  
“奥丁是一个，属于狂欢、和享乐的地方。”

皇帝还没有出现。  
法伦海特不断从席上站起，和跟在大贵族后面进场的青年军官们一一寒暄。  
黑鹰军团的罗严塔尔，他异色的双眸令人印象深刻；郊狼军团的米达麦亚，他的个头倒是和法伦海特想象的不太一样；铁十字防卫队的缪拉，虎贲陆战队的毕典菲尔特……  
所有人各就其位后，法伦海特重新坐下——他的葡萄酒已经凉了。  
“你是第一次来奥丁，没错吧？我也是第二次……”坐在他右手边的橘发青年凑过来主动搭腔。  
法伦海特点头，毕典菲尔特熟稔的抱怨，“都不认识几个人……对了，我听说这次——”  
他停下话头。法伦海特注意到，全场都安静了下来。  
皇帝来了吗？他回头。军官区爆发出一阵善意的欢呼和口哨，大贵族们无动于衷。他意识到，来的不是皇帝。  
“我知道他……”毕典菲尔特在他旁边笃定的说，“神圣骑士团团长，最年轻的圣龙骑士，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”  
这个叫做齐格飞的高个青年一路上前。席间忙碌的侍女们意有所指的交换眼神、低头掩笑。法伦海特注意到他似乎能一一叫出所有人的名字。他和他握手，温和的问好。当他离开的时候，法伦海特闻到了一缕若有若无的、高原上的炎风的气息。他稍微被震慑了一秒。  
他闻上去非常的……法伦海特无意识的端起自己的酒杯，啜饮一口。  
非常的强大。

“先生，您要添酒吗？烤鹿肉？盐煎马铃薯？果醋虾泥？”  
法伦海特喝空了杯中冷却的葡萄酒，走到食物区。  
他一时没反应过来自己看到了什么。  
端着三个托盘和一壶酒的四臂少女又重复了一遍完全一样的询问。少女的身体用纯银打造，关节刷着金漆。她的额间，一枚银蓝色的能量芯片不断闪烁。除此之外，她看上去完全是一个美丽的人类少女。  
奥丁的生物机械技术居然已经到了这个地步……法伦海特心情复杂。他想起自己旗下那艘失去动力捕厄船。他当时下令，开动所有机械臂往岸上拖，但是在几乎就要成功的时候，机械臂暗黄色的能量芯片熄灭了……他仅剩的33个战友连同那条黑色的长船一起，被大雨中泡沫翻涌的怒海撕碎吞下。黄色等级的能量芯片提供的动力一直不够，他们的军需预算也很勉强。只是……  
法伦海特又看了一眼面前的少女。奥丁的皇宫里，在用蓝色的能量芯片，做这种事情……

“不快做决定的话，就别挡在这里。”一个清澈的声音响起。  
法伦海特下意识的向旁边让开一步。一瞬间他以为是冲撞了高登巴姆的某个皇子或者公主。那种他从书上看来的、标准的黄金树王朝信息素的气味、血液和金属的气味——闻起来像是战争和祭祀。  
“莱因哈特……你不需要跟谁都像吃了枪子似的说话。”另一个同样好听的声音靠近。  
前面那种味道更明显了。他于是分辨出，那并不是信息素的味道……那是标记伴息的气味。他身上的标记伴息是如此之强，以至于法伦海特完全没有闻到那个omega本身的信息素。  
法伦海特知道他们是谁了。  
“晚上好，格里华德夫人。罗严克拉姆夫人。”他又向后退了半步，鞠躬行礼。毫无疑问，虽然他们面貌相似，高挑丰腴、温柔恬静的那个是传说中长袖善舞的姐姐安妮罗杰，而纤细修韧、模样介于端丽少年和倔强少女之间的那个，则是流言里脾气古怪、今年还不满17岁的弟弟莱因哈特。  
看来传说也有和现实分毫不差的时候。  
“很抱歉……”盘着金色长发，戴着蓝宝石的耳环和粉色珍珠项链的姐姐指了指过道尽头的台阶，“我们要从这里过去。”  
法伦海特点头。一丝浅淡的、叫人心旌摇荡的气息包围了他。闻上去像是令人心情放松的绿色森林。紧接着，绿色森林里又出现了别的味道……标记伴息的味道。但是格里华德夫人的标记伴息并不像血液和金属，而更像是……高原上的炎风。  
他勉强克制住自己，没有露出任何异样的神色。  
“祝您二位有一个愉快的夜晚。”他回忆着自己知道的全部礼节。  
莱因哈特跟在安妮罗杰身后。被姐姐训斥后，他本来一语不发。他同样编成单边发辫的金发盘向另一侧，身上没有任何首饰。听到法伦海特的祝语，他稍微回头。  
“愉快？”他在安妮罗杰看不到的角度用口型讽刺。  
也许是因为情绪波动，法伦海特突然闻到了他本身信息素的气味，像是某种花香。  
那种花香非常的熟悉，他好像在哪里遇到过似的……

法伦海特没回忆起来。他于是放弃，向机械少女要了一盘囫囵切下的炙烤鹿肉和一杯刚烫好的果酒，少女又开始询问来到食物区的其他人。  
另一个人类侍女跟着他回到座位，给了他一叠蘸料，又用银色的长叉帮他分割鹿肉。他看向台阶……姐弟俩已经在给他们准备好的，离御座最近的地方坐下。  
“怎么每个军官都是这样……格里华德夫人虽然热情开朗，也是分身无术呀。”侍女突然凑到他耳边说。  
“……什么？”他收回视线，故作镇定。  
侍女耸肩，“今天不仅皇帝陛下会到场，齐格飞也在……格里华德夫人才没空搭理你们这种落魄贵族呢。”  
“齐格飞？”法伦海特心中一动，所以刚才……果然不是他的错觉？  
“怎么，你不知道吗？我还以为夫人和年轻圣龙骑士的风流韵事闹得全城尽知，不然他也不可能这么快当上团长，据说进宫前他们就……”侍女恍然大悟的偏头，“对了，你不是中央城的人，你连奥丁人都不是，当然不知道啦。”  
她把最后一块切的方方正正的鹿肉放进盘子里。亲昵的补充道，“英俊的乡巴佬。”  
“可是皇帝陛下……？”法伦海特这下是真的惊讶了。全城尽知？  
“格里华德夫人又生不出孩子，”侍女似乎调戏够了这个青年军官，她今天赚到了足够的谈资，“你看罗严克拉姆夫人就不一样，他从来没有任何绯闻……”  
礼仪兵大声通告，全场站了起来。  
侍女和法伦海特也连忙向门口立正，法伦海特行了军礼。腓特烈四世走了进来，在众人的注目下穿过烛光闪耀的长桌、珠光宝气的单座和琳琅满目的食物区，走上台阶。  
众人又窸窸窣窣的落座。侍女吐了吐舌头。  
“一会儿见……还有，”她额外给他加了一条鹿舌。  
“欢迎来到奥丁。”

“是的，局部失利，整体没有什么问题……您稍后可以亲自询问那个法伦海特……”国务大臣立典拉德和防卫大臣缪肯贝尔加低声解释。  
腓特烈四世冷漠的点头。他并不完全相信他们的话，但只要不是太离谱，他也不想追根究底。他现在正处于自己40岁的末期，而且刚有了一个不到1岁的继承人……人生中还有更重要的事情去享受——只要同盟在他和他儿子死前别打到奥丁。  
“问不问的也无所谓，你们都不是第一天做大臣了……有的事别做的太过分，船沉了你们自己也得淹死，明白吗——你在听我们说话，莱因哈特？”  
他拍了拍手边的软垫，“过来这边。”  
“……罗严克拉姆夫人。”立典拉德咽下了到嘴边的“缪杰尔”。  
“你不坐下吗？……站着不累吗，莱因哈特？”皇帝饶有兴味的问他。这比政务有趣多了。  
“不累。”莱因哈特简洁的回答。安妮罗杰收回落在台阶下第一排齐格飞身上的视线，也走了过来。  
她拉住弟弟的手，朝皇帝露出一个温柔真挚的微笑，“陛下，乳母刚才跟我说，艾威尔今天会说话了……您要看看他吗？”  
“是吗？”腓特烈四世也对安妮罗杰微笑，11个月的小孩能说什么，“那把他抱过来看看吧，看看我的儿子……”他又对莱因哈特说，“也是你的儿子，莱因哈特。”  
艾威尔·由谢夫·冯·高登巴姆裹着精致的襁褓被抱来。安妮罗杰接过他，递给皇帝观看。一边的两位大臣照例说了一些言不由衷的好话。莱因哈特进宫不久就怀了这个孩子。由于他姐姐的前科、和皇帝本人令人难堪的历史记录，很长一段时间宫内厅对这个孩子的血统充满怀疑。这种怀疑在艾威尔出生后烟消云散——他长得太像腓特烈四世了，五官贫乏、发色暗沉，即使还处于婴儿期，也可以看出没有继承到缪杰尔姐弟的任何一点美貌。他唯一的优点在于他是一个alpha皇子，而即使是这点在他出生后频繁高烧而显得孱弱的那段时间也让人难以置信。好在他现在不怎么生病了——只是一个毫无特色的婴儿。  
皇帝随便捏了两把睡梦中婴儿的脸，就又把他递还给安妮罗杰。儿子长得像他，这很好，但是一点都不像缪杰尔……又不是那么好。  
安妮罗杰看了一眼莱因哈特。艾威尔出生后就养在她的名下，当时腓特烈四世在莱因哈特床前对她说，孩子需要一个真正的母亲。“莱因哈特自己还是个孩子，”皇帝轻佻的摸了一把她弟弟沉睡中的侧脸，“而孩子往往对其他孩子……分外的残忍。”  
自那以后，她的弟弟被加封为罗严克拉姆夫人，一个比格里华德更尊崇的姓氏。而莱因哈特也正如皇帝所说的那样——对他的头生子不闻不问。  
她用胳膊肘碰了一下弟弟，后者皱眉，没有丝毫要接过那个襁褓的意思。  
安妮罗杰在心里叹了口气。她走到一边，重新喊来乳母。  
她理解莱因哈特，然而……  
婴儿在睡梦中挣扎翻身，发出了一点声音。安妮罗杰低下脸去听。  
他好像在喊妈妈……安妮罗杰惊讶了。她刚才只是随便说的，艾威尔比起寻常小孩还要迟钝一些，她并不知道他真的会说话了。  
她的小拇指被抓住了。  
虽然他长得一点都不像莱因哈特，但是，他毕竟只是一个孩子……  
她暂时阻止乳母，自己回握住婴儿的小手。  
一个无法选择被谁带来这个世界的孩子……那使他此刻显得有点……  
像是一个缪杰尔……

宴会结束，除了法伦海特外的军官们首先离席。莱因哈特注视着一个方向。  
“我恐怕不能陪您到最后了，陛下。”安妮罗杰的手腕轻按在自己前额，不断开合的主厅大门送来一阵香风。  
“你又要去暖房休息吗，安妮罗杰？”腓特烈四世从大臣们的环绕中抽身问她。  
安妮罗杰极力表现的自然，“我想是这样。我明天会来找您……”  
皇帝默许了。  
“我也要去。我陪姐姐过去。”莱因哈特开口。  
“有必要吗？你们俩都缺席，我们从边境赶来的英雄想必会非常失望……何况，”皇帝看着莱因哈特刚才注视的方向，“你姐姐会乐意你陪她过去吗？”  
“我很乐意，陛下，”安妮罗杰立刻回答，“我也多喝了几杯……莱因哈特可以扶着我。”  
“是吗？……你的美德不同寻常，安妮罗杰。”  
他还要再说什么，立典拉德在他耳边一阵低语。皇帝皱眉。  
“……可以，”他草草摆手，“但是你，莱因哈特，”他一边向台阶另一侧走去一边说，“宵禁之前要回来，知道吗？你还年轻，而且你的日子快要到了……”  
皇帝一行人走下台阶，法伦海特加入他们，几人语速飞快的交谈。  
“灾难，”莱因哈特对安妮罗杰评价，“那就是灾难来临前的样子。”  
安妮罗杰没有听进去他的话。她的心已经不在这里，她要求侍女们先行回去，只拉着莱因哈特从侧门匆匆离开。  
她的脸上浮起红晕，但那不是因为酒精的作用，低度数的果酒对她几乎没有影响。  
安妮罗杰松开弟弟的手，逐渐变得狭窄湿润的走廊两侧，树枝状的自燃灯照亮了她青玉色的眼睛。她几乎拽着裙子小跑起来，全然不见刚才的稳重。  
她的alpha回来了。

“安妮罗杰大人。”红发的骑士团长接住扑进他怀里的格里华德夫人，和她交换了一个深吻。  
莱因哈特关上门，锁紧插销。  
齐格飞向他伸出手，他很久没有看见他了……他犹豫了几秒，在“罗严克拉姆夫人”和“莱因哈特大人”中选择了后者。  
莱因哈特把手递给他，一个礼貌的亲吻落在他的手背。  
“你这次去的比往常更久，”安妮罗杰抱怨。他们三人坐在暖房烟雾缭绕的水池边。红瞳滴水兽的獠牙间升腾起云柱。  
“王尔古雷们变聪明了，我们这次一直追击到了密林深处……”齐格飞接过姐弟两人柔滑的银色飞鼠斗篷，放进铺着白色浴巾的柳条筐。他卷起自己的裤管，惬意的踩进池中，然后开始讲述他在帝国东南上卦限星系的捕龙行动。  
银河帝国的135颗行星疏散分布于大半个旋臂。这些行星和其他无人开发的行星相比，有一个共同的特征：它们都有一片被称作怒海的穿越之海。怒海深处生活着一群状似巨大乌贼的海洋生物。古老的时候，每当这些生物黑云似的成群结队浮出海面，渔民和水手就会成片消失——宛如被卷入有去无回的地狱之门。那时从各个行星上独立发展起来了对这种生物的称呼，其中最著名的就是：预兆厄运的妖魔。  
后来人们才发现，那些被拖入海底的人并没有消失，而是随机传送到了其他的星球——这个世界上还有其他的星球！于是不约而同的……战争开始了。  
经过长久的战争，星球们划分成两个势力范围，占领了大半个旋臂的银河帝国，和以另一种方式发展起来的、占领了小半个旋臂但同样规模可观的、自称自由行星同盟的文明。除此之外，据说这片宇宙里还有不可观测的黑暗之海，和第三种躲藏的势力……但是这到目前为止还只是一个未经证实的传说。  
帝国和同盟各自在在怒海边建造了定向传送门，派遣军队和捕厄船驻扎。有时驻守的帝国士兵一觉醒来，以为没有天亮，才发现是铺天盖地的乌云——和云中出现的同盟战士、以及他们的坐骑。其中最常见的叫做斯巴达尼恩，是一种介于飞象和独角兽之间的厚甲巨兽。  
帝国军的坐骑自然也五花八门，海陆空莫衷一是。齐格飞所在的神圣骑士团毫无疑问拥有最强大的座驾——通过训练极易实现机械同步的、帝国少数行星才有的原生圣兽，短吻龙王尔古雷。刚加入骑士团的时候，他跟着当时的团长梅尔卡兹去各个星系捕捉这些危险强大的短吻龙。后来因为在猎捕行动中功勋卓著、以及帝都宫城内的美言，他一路飞升，最终成为神圣骑士团最年轻的团长。只是……  
齐格飞停下话头，“我讲的枯燥吗？总之，我们这次活捉了105头成年王尔古雷，和58头幼兽……”然而，他有些遗憾地想。他的军队却少有机会直接面对同盟……因为其强大的战力，神圣骑士团一直以来的任务，都是驻守帝都奥丁，和逡巡周围大贵族们的公国行星。边境行星反而很难分派到足够的战力。或许就是这样，帝国和同盟在过去几百年间才半推半就、打得难舍难分……只是这种情形似乎正在发生变化。他担忧的想起那个，关于同盟骤然升起的战争新星的谣言。据说他的战争艺术宛如魔术……  
安妮罗杰摇了摇头。只要是齐格飞讲的话，她从来不觉得枯燥。莱因哈特若有所思地听着，没有说话、也没有动作。  
“对了，”红发青年从池子里出来，踩着水迹走到门边，拿起一个留着一条细缝的箱箧。  
“我给你带了礼物，”他递给莱因哈特。  
“我不需要珠宝首饰，”莱因哈特没有接。齐格飞每次都给姐姐带这些东西，姐姐还想分给他，被他严词拒绝。  
“这次不是，”青年好笑的看着他，“你先打开看看？”他握住莱因哈特的手腕，把箱箧放在他的膝头。  
莱因哈特迟疑了。他把盖子挪开……  
“……一只猫？”他怀疑地问。  
那怎么看都是一只刚断奶不久的小猫。浅金色的皮毛，四足雪白，正在呼呼大睡。  
齐格飞点头，“你不喜欢吗？我在追捕王尔古雷的路途中捡到的，我觉得……”他没有说完“它很像你”这几个字。  
这只幼猫出现的地方很奇怪，也很危险。他先开始试图找到它的母亲，但是搜寻无果。当他准备把它放回的时候，他和它纯粹惊人的蓝色虹膜对视了……他当下决定把它带回来。  
“你如果觉得无聊的话，可以养它……不过，这个小家伙睡的很多，醒的时候却食量惊人，几乎不像一只猫……”  
“还是姐姐养吧，”莱因哈特不知道自己为什么要这么说，“我的……我生的孩子都是姐姐在养。”  
三人沉默了。齐格飞的神色黯淡下来，莱因哈特立刻后悔了。  
“……没什么。”他从水池中起身，放下自己柔软白麻的裤子和蓝灰色的外裙。  
莱因哈特盖回盖子，抱住箱箧。  
“我先回去了……明天见。”  
他打开插销离开。关门前，他闻到一股复杂热烈的信息素气味混合着水汽和热气从背后袭来。他立刻关上门，靠在门背上。  
那像是热带雨林的落日、大雨滂沱的沙漠，和火烧连云的高原。  
他靠着门背蹲了下来，看着自己手中的箱箧，和轻微起伏的盖子。  
他感到自己走不动路了。

法伦海特离开皇帝和大臣们后，在城堡里迷路了。  
他们根本不想解决问题……法伦海特有些气愤地想，这样下去边境联星陷落只是迟早的问题。现在的帝国，哪里有和这次同盟那个诡秘的用兵家相抗衡的人才呢？他决心明天的正式会议上再做最后一次努力。  
法伦海特看着一个个相似的房间，和一扇扇相似的门。时间越来越晚……他不应该在宫里留宿！  
第五次从错误的门走出，来到陌生的平台后，他决定随便闯进一个看上去最富丽堂皇的房间，冒着被打一顿的风险，找人问路。  
他刚推门——一阵浓烈的花香袭击了他。他的记忆挣扎着想要复苏。  
“别说话，”门在背后关上，熟悉的声音传来。有人在黑暗里抱住他的腰。花香浓郁到无法忍受、让人理智断裂的地步。  
“不要成结，不要咬破我……一个临时标记就可以了，知道吗？”那人对他说。  
法伦海特想起来了，这种花香。  
那是他曾经在一颗叫做西方之陆的行星上换防时闻到过的……  
天罚之涯上、永冻雪顶的冬蔷薇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 usada 和 hcm 的试阅！


	3. 干冰之剑

侍卫们已经在中庭的景观园林找了莱因哈特两个小时。  
“罗严克拉姆夫人——您在哪儿？”他们大喊。回应他们的只有林间泻落的阴冷天光，不知名的鸟啼，和自己的靴子踩在碎叶上发出的沙沙声。  
侍卫长奥托知道莱因哈特就在这附近。他有时候仰起脸，能看到一小片金光从树冠的间隙掠过，但是当他握着长枪跑到近前，那里只剩下风离开后铃铛般摇晃的余音。  
“请您出来吧！皇帝陛下要找您！”他走累了，带着小队来到最后一次听到那种风铃一样的嘲笑声的树下站定，把手中的枪戳立在那里。  
“简直还是个孩子，”他摇头对副官赫尔曼说。“一个不知感恩的孩子，”对方回答。  
然后他们都沉默了一会儿。奥托用雪白的袖口擦汗，仰头巡视那些看上去一模一样的树冠，试图找到一丝一毫莱因哈特的踪迹。聚众非议皇帝陛下的后宫是不智的行为，但是在这种时候，你不得不承认赫尔曼说的话颇有道理。  
皇帝对待罗严克拉姆夫人非常的好，好到近乎纵容，可能比对待格里华德夫人还要好上一些。这一方面是因为格里华德夫人懂事而知分寸，她从未主动要求过任何赏赐，却永远对皇帝的礼物温柔诚挚的表示感谢。“美丽极了，”她夸奖所有那些送给她的成衣、珠宝和香料瓶，然后打点一些小费给送东西的下人，“辛苦你们了。”她微笑着说。宫中没有人不喜欢格里华德夫人。  
而莱因哈特恰好相反。他有一些古怪的爱好，像是收集冷门残缺的特定书籍，又或者是不知从哪里听说的地图古卷。这些东西不像珠宝服饰、在内务省有专门的办事处打理。每当他提出此类要求，他们这些侍卫就遭了殃。奥托永远记得去年夏天，刚生产完五个月的罗严克拉姆夫人嫌弃的要求把皇子移出他的房间，然后指示他们给他弄一些整箱整箱的羊皮地图。出于安全和隐私的考虑，整个无忧宫内强制保持着一种低魔的环境，他们不能使用空间魔法，而只能从摆放着满桶干冰的地下书库搬出那些黄铜打造的箱子，一个个用木制推车运到城堡里莱因哈特的房间。奥托在白到刺眼的艳阳下无声的发出诅咒，从升降桥到中央旋梯的每一块石阶都留下他浸透汗水的沉重脚印。最糟糕的是，当他们架起铁梯，把那些箱子里的羊皮卷摆放到莱因哈特那面专门定制的书墙上的指定地方后，对方连一句谢谢都没说，他漂亮的冰蓝色眼睛里写满显而易见的幸灾乐祸。所以奥托私下都不愿意叫他“夫人”，他宁可叫他“缪杰尔”。  
“他在消遣我们，”奥托很肯定这一次的情况也是一样。他轻声问赫尔曼，“怎么办？”  
赫尔曼也没有什么好主意。他知道莱因哈特不喜欢他们这些侍卫。就因为每次发情期的时候都是他们来“护送”他去腓特烈四世身边，莱因哈特不公平的把这笔账记在了他们头上。赫尔曼偶尔也会承认，他们不是对皇帝陛下的某些行为完全没有微辞。比如人人都知道的，宫中子嗣艰难，还时不时传出后宫倾轧陷害皇嗣的丑闻。但是赫尔曼知道那不是全部的真相。  
“这种事民间和皇室没什么区别……alpha的精子也不是永远都有活力的，”有一次的休假聚会上，某个叔叔在当宫廷医生的同僚醉醺醺的、大言不惭的告诉他们，“衰弱的精子，和14、5岁的小孩子，有的第一次自然发情都没开始……怀孕那一刻就注定了以后的悲剧……没闹出一尸两命就算好的了。”赫尔曼家里也有一个12岁的omega弟弟，所以他当时有些轻微的触动。  
但这些都是酒后之言。在清醒的时候，人们口中制造无忧宫里无数游荡的夭折灵魂的主因重新变成“心肠歹毒又没有母爱的年轻夫人们”，而腓特烈四世只是“虽然好色但对后宫没什么管控能力的中庸皇帝”。  
因为这个原因，赫尔曼一开始对莱因哈特有些同情。但是他很快发现这种同情是多余的。  
罗严克拉姆夫人和格里华德夫人是完全不同的人。安妮罗杰温柔可亲，她落泪时叫你想跟着落泪，如果皇帝责罚他们这些侍卫，格里华德夫人一定会出来说好话。这样一位夫人，她的弟弟却保留着小孩子身上最恶劣的特质。他极其的自我中心，明明知道每次他的拖延反抗只会让他们这些无辜的侍卫受责罚，却还是孜孜不倦、乐此不疲，似乎完全不能理解他人的不得已和苦衷。  
而且他甚至成功生下一个孩子，一个男性alpha皇子，这使得赫尔曼的同情彻底烟消云散。他想还是多操心操心自己的前途命运比较好。  
“我们要兵分两路吗？”赫尔曼最终建议，“一队人留在这，另一队人去林中更深一点的地方找他。”

莱因哈特其实就躲在他们旁边那棵迎雾松顶端。  
他并不是故意躲着他们。至少一开始不是。昨天他下半夜才悄悄回来，因为错过宵禁吊桥上拉，他不得不背着那个箱箧翻墙。洗完澡后他抱着新得到的小猫睡到天光大亮，直到幼猫醒来，饥肠辘辘的喝了整整半桶他问牧舍要来的羊奶，莱因哈特十分怀疑它的肚子哪来的这么多空间。然后在莱因哈特去还木桶的时候，它从打开的窗户跑了，莱因哈特回来时刚好看到它翘起的金色尾巴消失在飘动的窗帘。  
之后他追了它一路，一人一猫在反季种植的人面柳、十字蕉、编云桂和迎雾松里爬上爬下的时候莱因哈特突然意识到，这猫并不是要逃跑，它是在和他玩耍。  
果然，他放慢脚步，不再紧追着它往上爬，小猫却停了下来，扭头看他，似乎感到疑惑。  
“你想和我玩吗？”莱因哈特轻声问。小猫喵喵两声，算是作答。  
“那不能一直我追着你跑，”莱因哈特打量笼罩着他们的铅灰色树冠，“我不喜欢这里……我们换棵树爬。对了，”他指向另一个方向，“我们去那里……那里的树顶能看到我城堡的房间。”  
莱因哈特身形轻盈、肢体柔韧，但是当他们耍杂技似的、全程不挨地的从树枝相交的地方爬到他先前所指的那棵迎雾松顶端时，还是难免有些人仰猫翻。  
“那就是我的房间，看那个窗子，”莱因哈特努力平复呼吸，一边小声对怀里的幼猫说话，“你就是从那里的窗台跑掉的……真高啊，你好聪明。”  
小猫咬了一口他的手指，莱因哈特又看向下方，“这些人都没有你聪明……他们在找我呢。所以我们要小声说话。”  
莱因哈特收回视线，漫不经心的抚摸小猫热烘烘的头颅，“既然要一起玩，我给你起个名字吧……你想叫什么名字？”幼猫当然提不出什么建议，于是莱因哈特自问自答，“叫伯伦希尔吧，我在书里看到过这个名字，你知道伯伦希尔是谁吗？”  
他拦腰兜住小猫，开始顺着树干往下爬，准备去问问那些白痴找他又有什么事情，“伯伦希尔是传说中的女武神，她追逐战争、挑选勇士，”他边爬边告诉怀里的小生物。  
“她也是齐格飞命定的妻子。”

法伦海特在走廊出口撞见齐格飞。  
他先是看到齐格飞的背影，注意到他看上去和昨晚宴会的时候有些不同。紧接着法伦海特想起来，这可能是因为齐格飞现在背着他那柄旧布包裹的、闻名遐迩的火焰大剑。  
齐格飞也注意到他，甚至停下脚步在桥头等他走过来，然后两人并肩前行。  
“我听说过你这把剑，”法伦海特主动闲聊，“它叫’劫火’，对吗？”  
齐格飞点点头，试探性的加快脚步，看到法伦海特没有任何问题跟上来以后，他才完全恢复平时的步子，“随便起的名字……你是第一次来奥丁吧，昨天休息的好吗？”  
法伦海特被这个问题问住了。他昨天休息的算是好还是不好呢？这似乎有些难以回答。  
“你下榻的地方怎么样，还住的习惯吗？”齐格飞无所知觉的继续问他。  
下榻的地方……法伦海特更加不知道怎么回答了。他昨天根本没有回去在中央城南面给他专门预定的宾馆。  
“还好吧，挺好的，”他含含糊糊的想混过去这个问题，“你去哪？你也是刚刚接到皇帝陛下的邀请，去看费沙商队的献礼吗？”  
齐格飞看了他一眼。他们已经走到吊桥中段，凛冽的气息从护城河上吹来，齐格飞觉得自己好像闻到了某种熟悉的味道，但是太浅淡了，他无从分辨、不敢肯定。  
“是的，”他指向前方通往猎宫方向的石门，“在天文台那边……据说是找到了什么皇帝陛下一直在搜寻的宝物。”  
见他不再追问昨晚自己的行程，法伦海特松了口气。他在寒风中揉了把脸，试图振奋一宿没睡的精神，“原来费沙商队真的存在，我还以为那又是一个无聊之人编出来的市井传说……说到底，费沙到底在哪？除了他们自己，从来没有人去过费沙……”  
法伦海特听到齐格飞轻声说了一句什么。他还没有反应过来，两人已经走到石门下方。因为军衔秩序不同，他们到了猎宫门就要分手，齐格飞走主干道上山，法伦海特则经由更为曲折的侧路去天文台。  
“很愉快和你同行，”齐格飞向他伸出一只手，“希望很快能在御前会议上再次见到你。”法伦海特有力的回握住他，两人就此作别。  
直到天文台的边缘立柱近在咫尺，法伦海特才反应过来齐格飞当时说的是一句什么话。  
他说的是，“活着的人里没有。”

腓特烈四世坚持要人到齐后再让费沙商人进行展示。  
安妮罗杰很早就到了。她坐在他的身边，问他昨天睡的好不好，今天这么冷、又是在户外，要不要在石檐下加一层挡风围披。他从她青玉般的眼睛里看不到半分作伪之处。于是他抚摸她熔金般的头发，告诉她不必担心。安妮罗杰今年22岁了，其实不再是他最喜欢的年纪，但是他仍然亲近她，时时刻刻把她放在身边。他有时甚至相信他们之间建立了某种友谊。  
而莱因哈特一直没有出现。他并不着急，有些人却开始失去耐心。  
“再等一会儿，”他主动宽慰这次负责牵线搭桥的立典拉德公爵。后者向他欠身表示服从，但是他听得到立典拉德没有说出口的话。  
他也许不是高登巴姆王朝最英明的君主，但他也不是傻子。他知道他的大臣勋贵中有多少私下认为他德不配位，得过且过，正在把伟大的黄金树王朝拖入无底深渊。  
腓特烈并不在乎。他很早很早的时候，早在他的父亲仍然在位且看不出任何衰弱的迹象，而他6个婚生、和无数个私生的兄弟姐妹都还活着的时候，就公开表明过自己的志向：他一生只想纵情享乐。他喜欢看歌剧、喜欢园艺、喜欢赛犬，喜欢和各种各样美貌惊人的omega们共度良宵，而对统治整个帝国的无上权力和繁琐事务毫无兴趣。但是那些大臣们并不相信他。  
“这叫韬光养晦……能够在如此可怕的竞争中存活下来最终上位的人，怎么会是池中之物？”他刚即位的那几年人们总是这么说。  
然后他用二十年的放纵和怠政证明那些人错了。他在做伯爵的时候是什么样的人，在做皇帝的时候就仍是什么样的人。这世界上有人削足适履，去迎合一顶皇冠，而腓特烈并非如此。怎样光辉的责任和荣誉都不能改变他。  
于是那些所谓的忧国之臣们开始转换腔调，有人甚至私下怀念死去的斯特凡大公、他的alpha大哥，也是原本被一致认为最有潜力的皇储。这种怀念的话有几次传入他的耳中，而他没有追究。这并不是因为他格外仁慈，只是他觉得他们说的对。  
除了有一点，在他的心目中，斯特凡大公固然比他强上许多，但并不是他的兄弟姐妹中最适合做皇帝的人。

现在活着的人里没有几个记得了，腓特烈曾经有一个比他小三岁的亲妹妹，叫做索菲娅。  
索菲娅和他一母所生，是一个野心勃勃的omega，从小就对那种alpha和omega分隔教养的宫学制度不屑一顾，跟着她的alpha哥哥姐姐们出入猎场、演武场、天文台和藏书馆。她像模像样的评品前朝人物，在少年腓特烈表示“我不要政治联姻，此生只娶天下最美貌的omega，无论他们家庭出身几何”时笑话他幼稚，声称只有最聪明、最强壮、最能够帮助她发展事业的alpha才能入她闺帷。  
腓特烈不明白他的妹妹到底要发展什么事业。“可你是一个omega，”他疑惑地问妹妹，“你的继承权在最后面……其他人都死完了才能轮到你继位呢。”  
“是啊，”索菲娅笑着告诉他，“其他人都死完了，不就轮到我继位了吗？”腓特烈装出恍然大悟的样子，然后哈哈大笑。索菲娅也哈哈大笑。他们笑到肚子都疼了，兄妹二人抱成一团，在母亲精心挑选的长绒地毯上滚来滚去。  
他很快就笑不出来了。腓特烈的alpha兄弟姐妹们开始一个接一个的意外死去。最后终于，婚生子里活着的只剩下斯特凡大公，索菲娅女伯爵，和他，他们三个人。  
“不要杀我，”他有一天实在睡不着，赤脚跑到一墙之隔妹妹的房间，“我根本不想当皇帝。”  
“我怎么会杀你？”索菲娅睡眼惺忪的从床上坐起，伸手揉乱哥哥的头发，“你虽然个子比我高，但只是个胆小怕事的蠢货罢了。我不杀胆小鬼。”腓特烈于是放心，并且主动向妹妹投诚，“我跟着你干……你有什么需要我的地方吗？”  
索菲娅思考片刻，“还真的有。下个月你过生日，把我和斯特凡的座位排到一起吧？”  
腓特烈照做了。他那天准备了很多的食物和酒，还有美轮美奂的歌者舞姬。最后其他人都陆续告退，只剩下他们兄妹三人。他借口腹中不适离开，把妹妹和大哥单独留下。  
他并不担心索菲娅。索菲娅漂亮的袖子里藏了一把匕首，那是她秘密的应召武器。他曾经亲眼看见过妹妹是怎样在猎场用那把匕首杀了一头花豹，他不觉得斯特凡能比花豹更厉害。  
他关上门，放了两大块屏音石在门口，然后放心的离开。  
第二天早上他从焦虑的母亲口中得知妹妹整夜未归，腓特烈连滚带爬的赶去宴客厅。  
斯特凡和索菲娅都消失了。

腓特烈再次见到的是索菲娅的尸体。  
他后来才知道那天他走后发生了什么。索菲娅差一点就成功了，斯特凡毫无防备，他一直以为那些兄弟姐妹的死是因为腓特烈，他没想到是索菲娅。  
但是索菲娅的匕首正要切断斯特凡的喉咙时，她突然感到一阵虚弱，接着短暂的失去了视觉。10秒后她就重新复明，可是形式已然倒转。她被大哥的膝盖压住气管按在地上，感到自己浑身发冷，然后她抬起头，在那种模糊的视线中看到有人伸手触碰她的脸。接着天旋地转，如有实体的、金属和血液的气息淹没了她，索非娅一边发冷一边发热，失去意识前她最后的念头是，“这闻上去确实像是战争和祭祀”。  
腓特烈不知道这些细节。他所听说的是，那天晚上，还有1个月就满15岁的索菲娅突然分化，发情热的原始威力让她的一切力量化为乌有。天光破晓时斯特凡用自己的披风裹着索菲娅回到大公府，吩咐侍卫守在外面。七天后他带着妹妹的尸体出来，向皇帝坦白了一切。  
“斯特凡大公强奸了自己的妹妹，”知道内情的人震惊不已。索菲娅死了，斯特凡失去继承权、不到一年也死了，先帝气到旧病复发。皇位就这样莫名其妙落到腓特烈身上。  
“怎么可能呢？”在他母亲看不到的地方，宫人们窃窃私语，“谁能想的到……从来不是那种人……”  
腓特烈那时已经学会装傻，不该听到的东西，听到了也假装没听到。他从容的走过去，用随身携带的银剪子剪下花园里的一丛杂枝。  
“我能想象得到，”腓特烈转动着那朵长在不合时宜地方的玫瑰自语。任何一个见过15岁的索菲娅杀人的人都能想象得到。在一个那样的omega面前，你只能有一种情绪：恐惧。  
这种恐惧不仅是对失去生命的恐惧，也是对失去自我的恐惧，是想要就此低头把未来拱手相让的恐惧，是被极强烈度的美征服的恐惧。  
这个世界上只有两种人能处理这种恐惧。真正勇敢的人战胜它，自认软弱的人接受它。腓特烈是后者。他已经习惯于恐惧，在大多数时候，他可以和恐惧和平相处。但是斯特凡不同，他是一个天生的贵族，他的野心和自尊不亚于索菲娅。在感到自己将要被对一个omega的恐惧压倒时，他作为一个alpha长大过程中被灌输的一切的一切突然反弹爆发。他强奸了她，囚禁了她七天，最后杀了她。腓特烈很想责怪他，但是在他的内心深处，又不能不同情他。  
索菲娅公主的结局后来成为那种乳母用来吓小孩的宫廷鬼故事中的一页。“你看，这就是不安其位的代价，公主也是一样……发情热会惩罚他们的。”腓特烈有一次听到乳母教训年幼乱跑的侍女。  
他于是在梦里把这句话鹦鹉学舌给妹妹听。  
“他们说你是死于发情热，”腓特烈好奇妹妹会有什么反应，“你是因为突如其来的发情热，才没能战胜斯特凡吗？”  
索菲娅嗤笑一声。她在腓特烈的梦里总是这么跳脱而有活力，好像人生最后七天的凌辱折磨没有在她一生自由无畏的灵魂上刻下任何印记，“才不是呢。我告诉你吧，”她飘近腓特烈，“我失败只有一个原因，”她故作神秘的停顿。  
“什么？”腓特烈顺从的问下去。  
“我的武器不够好，”索菲娅皱眉，“要是那把匕首再快一秒，哪怕半秒，赢的不就是我了吗？”  
“运气而已，”她飘到腓特烈的镜前，转了个圈，“何必做那么多解读？”  
原来是这样。腓特烈看着妹妹云烟般浮在半空的背影暗自点头。然后他走到妹妹脚下，提出一个建议。  
“如果我给你找到全宇宙最厉害的武器，”他问她，“你能不能答应我一个要求？”  
“什么要求？”索菲娅好奇的眨着蓝眼睛。  
腓特烈站上椅子，拉住她飘荡的裙摆用嘴唇熨帖片刻，又摇摇头，“现在还不能告诉你。”  
“你会跟我生气的。”

从那天起他一直在派人秘密寻找全宇宙最厉害的武器。  
今天这件武器终于出现，或者至少费沙商人们是这样声称：他们带来了银河帝国的开国皇帝、至高无上的鲁道夫大帝曾经用过的武器——掌心剑。  
“掌心剑其实并不是一把剑……”腓特烈扭头，他看到不知何时莱因哈特已经到来，正坐在安妮罗杰旁边给姐姐讲解费沙商人刚才宣布要展示的宝物。  
“据说可以随着主人的能力而变换形态……在鲁道夫，”他停顿一下，“……大帝手中，是一对释放雷霆的战锤，但是别的将领用它的时候，就会变成链剑啊长弓啊什么的……不过都是书里说的，也没有人见过，而且据说已经丢失几百年了。”  
莱因哈特说完这一长段，在姐姐的催促下感到确实无法再继续无视皇帝，于是走过来算是问了声好。  
“你说的很好，”腓特烈既不在意他的迟到也不在意他的失礼，只是让他坐到自己另一侧铺着银狐毛皮的空位里，“掌心剑也是应召武器，用它的人越强，它的威力就越大。”  
“今天这些人都是帝国最厉害的战士，”他在莱因哈特坐下后，指给他看天文台外侧站着的人群，“商人不可信。我准备让他们中的几人上来试用，以检验真伪。”  
莱因哈特点点头，他的目光在那群人中逡巡，“那么要让谁先来呢？”

巨大日晷的阴影在天文台灰白纹路的地面上缓缓扫过。三个小时过去，莱因哈特现在相信这是真正的掌心剑。  
这块纯白的、只手可握的条石变换了好几次形态。在黑鹰军团的罗严塔尔手中，它是一架乌金打造的长弓，每一支射出的箭都带出一道星轨坠堕似的流影；在郊狼军团的米达麦亚手中，它是一柄劲风缭绕的短斧，不管斧头掷往哪个方向，总是会在命中目标后呼啸着自动飞回；在铁十字防卫队的缪拉手中，它是一面切金断玉的方盾，盾刃能够削平岩石树木，盾壁在侍卫们的轮番攻击下也岿然不动；在虎贲陆战队的毕典菲尔特手中，它却变成了一支鸣响不歇的纯黑长枪，枪影在出击时宛若千手神佛，只在最后点到那刻骤然收束为万钧一刺。  
这些帝国有头有脸的军官们依次上场后，高潮降临在神圣骑士团团长齐格飞出列时。  
“……是元素剑！”莱因哈特听到有人大喊。他抬头，刚好一道火舌临空而过，齐格飞控制了方向和力道，但是对面山头的裸岩还是留下一道黑色的灼烧轨迹。齐格飞自己也有些惊讶，这把掌心剑用起来非常像他的“劫火”，但是甚至比跟他同步过千百次的“劫火”还要更有威力。  
“看来是真品了，”腓特烈四世笑着评价，“值得摆宴好好庆祝。那么今天就先——”  
莱因哈特突然站起，“等等，”他着急的阻止似乎准备就此把掌心剑收藏起来的皇帝。  
“臣下可否也请一试？”他以为是自己在说话，但是腓特烈的视线却向另一侧移去。莱因哈特跟着转头，看到了说话的那个人，二者的目光凌空对视。  
是法伦海特。

莱因哈特心情复杂。他还记得他。昨天一切结束后，他送他到城堡出口，免得对方又一次走错房间。“不可以跟任何人说，”他抱着装猫的箱子，做贼似的用兜帽盖住头发，法伦海特几次似乎想扶他，被他很不开心的打开手，“干什么？不要动手动脚的。”说这话时他仿佛完全忘记了，之前是谁突然抱住只见过一面的人要求临时标记。  
如今在这样的场合听到对方先说出自己想说的话，莱因哈特某名觉得更加不甘。腓特烈眼见就要点头同意，他立刻抓住皇帝的袖子，更大声的提出要求，“我也想试一下……能让我先试吗？”  
“你要试掌心剑？”腓特烈语气古怪的问他，“你以前碰过应召武器吗？”  
莱因哈特摇头，“以前没有……但是凡事总有第一次，不是吗？”  
“也有道理，”皇帝笑了一下，提高声量让包括法伦海特在内的所有人听到，“那就叫罗严克拉姆夫人先试吧。”  
“不过第一次用应召武器是很危险的事情，”皇帝问台下的侍卫们，“你们有人擅长使用空间和控制魔法吗？”侍卫们面面相觑，这时一个全黑的影子走出来，直到皇帝和近臣面前。  
“我可以，”这人仰头，平静的回答，“在下名叫巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，几天前刚从伊谢尔伦怒海驻防队回来。”  
腓特烈让立典拉德核对他的身份。确认无误后，他起身拍了拍莱因哈特的后腰，“跟着他去吧……你玩玩就行。”  
莱因哈特很想反驳两句，但是他什么都没说。没有必要节外生枝，他走下台的时候想。

两人沉默的走到巨型日晷下方。  
“我现在要……”名叫奥贝斯坦的人开口。  
“你不用解释，我知道你要干什么，”莱因哈特不耐烦的打断这个眼中闪烁着奇怪光芒的男人。他虽然从来没有亲身去过战场，但是读过很多相关的书籍，知道第一次使用应召武器的流程，“你铺开控制场吧。”  
奥贝斯坦双手合十，做了一个从手心拉出什么的姿势。  
气氛突然变了。莱因哈特觉得周围一瞬间变得极其、极其的寒冷，冷到似乎天地山川都被冻住，风和光线也无法流转。  
“……你用了什么？”莱因哈特在那股极寒中心发问。  
“我的剑，”奥贝斯坦挥动空无一物的手心，“在这里。”  
“我看不到你的剑，”莱因哈特眯起眼睛努力辨视，“也看不到你的引物……”  
“我看得到，”奥贝斯坦回答，“我看得到别人看不到的东西。”  
“是吗？”莱因哈特觉得他在故弄玄虚。但是无论如何，现在实在太冷了，“可以了吗？我可以碰掌心剑了吗？”他指向平躺在日晷下方计时台上的白色条石。  
“你为什么想碰掌心剑？”奥贝斯坦似乎很有心情和他闲聊。  
“因为这是鲁道夫用过的东西，”莱因哈特抓紧自己的斗篷，一时没有注意到自己忘了加敬称，“对了，既然你说你看得到别人看不到的东西，你能预测掌心剑在我手里会变成什么吗？”  
奥贝斯坦简洁的点头，“可以。”  
“……什么？”莱因哈特是瞎说的。他只是想为难一下这个神棍似的陌生人。  
奥贝斯坦摊开手心，两指下点，再往上一勾，那块白色的石头仿佛隔空被捏住一般升起，悬停在莱因哈特面前。他无机质的目光从那块石头来到莱因哈特脸上，抚过他的脸颊，进入他冰蓝色的眼睛。在莱因哈特几乎不想再等，准备直接去碰那块石头时，奥贝斯坦终于回答他的上一个问题。  
“在你手中……将是雷霆。”


End file.
